The Love Letter
by shadowofmyself435
Summary: Kaoru and Hikaru would play with girls emotions but what if one girl knew their trick before they could play it? The love letter trick my version. One-shot


The Love Letter (A Kaoru Hitachiin one-shot)

Name: Ai Kiyamoko

Meaning: Love

Age: 15

Looks; She has the average 15 year old body. Some chest and hips but not much, slender but not really thin. Her long, dark blue hair fell smooth and to her waist and was deeply contrasted by her bright, yellow eyes that never showed emotion besides boredom. She was fairly tell, reaching 5' 6''. She never wore make-up but it didn't matter; her skin was smooth and her cheeks had a natural rosy hue.

Personality: When it comes to logic, she's blunt and first to point out mistakes but, talking about emotions, she becomes quite shy. She's not one to socialize unless has to because she feel that no one is at her level. Secretly, she wants nothing more than to do something expected and a bit wild.

Life: Her father is the CEO of Kiyamoko Enterprize, a pharmaceutical company, and her mother is the head of Research and Development there. Her parents never seem to be around, always flying off to countries to find plants with medical uses. Ai is normally left alone at the family mansion with a few servants and a driver. With no siblings and her 'better-than-you' attitude, she is usually found to be doing something by herself and seems to be content with that.

School had just started for the day. Nothing about it gave any indication that it would be different. Or so, the Hitachiin twins thought. Lying on Kaoru's desk was a letter with his name written in beautiful, delicate penmanship.

The twins sighed, "I thought this was done when we enter high school." They both said annoyed.

"Should I read it, Hikaru?"

"Why not? It'll be just like the time."

Kaoru opened the letter. To no surprise, it was a girl telling him how she had a crush on him. At the bottom, next to the name Ai, was, "Meet me in the courtyard afterschool just before you go to the Host Club."

Lowering his voice, Kaoru turned to his brother, "It's from Kiyamoko and she wants me to meet her before the Host Club." Hikaru gave a small smirk

"Well, you shouldn't stand the poor girl up."

You entered the classroom, seeing Kaoru reading the letter. You calmly sat at your seat, showing nothing on the outside but inside, butterflies whorled around your stomach.

*Afterschool*

You were waiting patiently on a bench, reading. As time went on throughout the day, you had to look busy to stop your nerves. A shadow blocked out the light. You looked up and instantly your heart beat faster.

"Hello, Ai. I'm afraid you placed your letter on the wrong desk but I was wondering…well I find I have a crush on you so instead of Kaoru, would I do?" You stared at him, silent before a small smile graced your face. You elegant voice rang out softly.

"Yes, you'll do-"

"You hear-"

"But only because you're actually Kaoru."

The Hitachiin twins stared at you wide eyed. The real Hikaru had been standing behind a tree and just now moved out. Kaoru was the first to regain composure.

"You're wrong. I'm Hikaru and if either of us will do-"

You raised your hand to silence him. You closed your eyes, "Switch places as many times as you wish; when you stop, I will guess." A moment went by until you slowly heard their feet move. After a minute or 2, the footsteps stopped. You opened your eyes to find both boys in front of you, leaning on each other's backs with their arms folded across their chest "Which is Hikaru?" both twins said.

You glanced at the one to your right. Nothing changed. You glanced at the one to your left. Your heart beat faster, your knees felt like they wouldn't hold you and the butterflies started again.

You point to the right twin, "That's Hikaru and I know I'm right."

"How?" Kaoru asked, not even trying to disguise the surprise in his voice.

"I've known you both for years and I would always get the cliché symptoms of a girl in love. So I wanted to find out if it was both of you or one who seemed to set it off. You could say I've been studying you. Over the years, I've found that Kaoru is the one that sets off all the heart beating, knees trembling butterflies." Both boys stared at you speechless as you spoke.

"Miss Kiyamoko…" a voice sounded from behind you. It was the raspy voice of your driver; you didn't have to turn to know that.

"Yes?"

"We have to leave. Your parents are coming home today."

You nodded, stared at Kaoru for a few more seconds before turning on your heel and leaving.

Hikaru and Kaoru stared after you, unblinking.

"…Hikaru…"

"Yes Kaoru?"

"I think I just fell for her."


End file.
